


The secret is in the beans.

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Cooking is a form of love, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Good riddance, M/M, Order 66 I don't know it, Palpatine is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: This stew, Bail only cooks it on very special occasions...
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Bail Organa/Breha Organa/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Breha Organa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	The secret is in the beans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



The secret is in the beans.

It’s something Bail learned from one of his aunts, long, long ago, when he was just a little boy. Long before he meet the heiress to Alderaan throne, even longer before he meet a sarcastic Jedi Master.

Long before the war and its disillusion.

When they arrive in the house in the creek for long awaited vacations, he always wakes up first the first morning, let Breha and Obi-Wan sleep. It’s only there than Obi-Wan can be convinced to not raise long before the sun to meditate or to sooth nightmares-driven Padawan/Knights/sometimes Masters.

Only there, in the small house Bail bought himself, long before they were three, even before they were two.

This small house was a sign for him, at the time. That he had left behind the poor child of the Alderaan diaspora. He had a vacation home! In one of the less travelled part of Alderaan because, honestly, the weather here was awful, but he had a vacation home!

He had thought he would have renounced that small pleasure when he married Breha, but she immediately loved it, and when they become a triad with Obi-Wan, coming there to escape the weights on their shoulders became soon a well-appreciated, if too rare, pleasure.

So, on the first day, he always wakes up first, leave caf warm in the kitchen and goes to the market, on foot.

The most important ingredient in the stew are the beans. They need to be really fresh. He prefers an old variety, black and white, which never travelled off-world because the wield of the crops are weak. But here, he finds it easily. After, he buys cheese to grate on the stew, black bread, hard and full of nuts, a lot of roots vegetables…. This is an old dish. Something people made in the harsh season, with what they had under hands.

In fact, Breha never had it before meeting him. Alderaan is an entire world, how could someone try every dish from its history, its former countries, before the reunification, its every biotope?

The first time he cooked it for her, he was hesitant. It was a stew for poor people at its origin. His family wasn’t exactly poor, they refused to use that term, but they still were poor enough they had chosen emigration, when Bail’s great great grandfather had been only a child, and not a lot of them had had money to go back to visit their home planet. It had been a comfort dish his family had done when he was a boy and they missed Alderaan, even those who didn’t knew it. They had used what they could find for ingredients, because buying imported ingredients from Alderaan was too costly. And this was the dish he had made for a princess!

She had loved it.

He never does it when he cooks for the three of them on Coruscant, or when they have the rare chance to travel together for their duties. He doesn’t exactly have a lot of time to cook, honestly, and this one…this one he wants to do it perfectly when he does it.

So, only here, on Alderaan, on vacation, when he can find the right ingredients without spending so much money it would be stupid, when he has the time to let it cook very slowly, on a low fire, so slowly it simmers more than it cooks.

When he comes back, his beloved are up, Obi-Wan in only a simpler tunic instead of his I’m-a-proper-Jedi uniform, Breha wearing a shirt which can only be Bail’s, so the stew is forgotten for a very pleasant hour.

Later, Bail prepares it with all his heart. He refuses help but he appreciates company. Breha reads poetry, snuggling in an armchair Obi-Wan levitated for her in the kitchen. She cries at every page, something she would never admit.

“It’s that root you’re peeling!” She insists, when Bail offers her a tissue.

Obi-Wan is sitting in the little nook of the window, doing the weird Naboo embroideries Padme’s handmaiden taught him. It was an idea of his friend Bant, to help him regain his fine motor skills after the last battle, when Palpatine fried some of his nerves, but he discovers he finds it calming.

At her coronation, Naboo’s new queen was wearing a skirt embroidered by Obi-Wan with names of dead vod, as a sign of Naboo’s respect for the Jedi and the clones.

Fitting, for the planet which is now home to the biggest clone population after Coruscant.

Bail cooks and Breha reads and Obi-Wan does things Bail doesn’t understand with needles and after they go back to bed, because vacations are made for too much sex and too much naps, it’s a law of the universe.

And when the stew is done, they eat too much of it, with the hard bread and some red wine, cuddling together in front of the small chimney, Breha’s cold foot under Bail’s shins, and Obi-Wan with a trace of soot on his right sleeve, because he cleaned up the chimney himself to be sure no birds had made their nest in it during their absence.

The stew is earthy, hot, filling. It speaks of home and comfort.

It is perfect, since Bail cooked it for the people who are his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
